Kirby: Returning Legends
Kirby: Returning Legends (アニメ星のカービィ:再来伝説, lit. Anime Kirby of the Stars: Return of the Legends) is a fan-made sequel of the official anime Kirby: Right Back At Ya. Synopsis One year after the NME crisis, peace ended as the ancient warrior, known as the Aeon Hero, descended to this planet. As a new danger approaches, the Star Warriors will fight and save the world... Kirby, a young warrior who is destined to become the Destroyer of the Worlds— Void Termina, sets of for a new adventure, and to discover the secret behind his birth... This is the new page of a new history, now we will be witnessing the sequel of a story told before. Plot and Continuity * Kirby: One year after the events of Kirby: Right Back At Ya. * Undertale: Before the battle against Photoshop Flowey, with a different ending occurred. * JSaB: After the events of the Story Mode. * Cuphead: Before the fight against King Dice, with an altered ending due to his death on Last Cuphead's hands. * Super Smash Bros: TBA * Hollow Knight: TBA * Shovel Knight: Debatable due to the sudden appearance of the Spectre, history temporarily erased. * Sonic the Hedgehog: TBA Episodes Kirby: Returning Legends: Episode 1 — Galaxy's Strongest Warrior?! Kirby: Returning Legends: Episode 2 — A New Adventure Main characters *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Bandana Waddle Dee *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo and Lalala *Parallel Galacta Knight / Gala *Kabu *Hyness *Pod *Blue *Valfrey Allies *Depod (previously movie exclusive) *Allie *Crimson *Yggy's forest monsters **Yggy Woods **Bomber **Beanbon **Uja **Prejudice *MegaFandroid *Sv *Ravia *Ravieure *Landia *Dark Hyness (previously movie exclusive) *Shadow Kirby *Red *Resistance **Eina **Moirai Knight **Coasea **Phenex **Gleam Dee *Sans (World of Undertale) *Frisk (World of Undertale) *Cube (World of JSaB) *Big Cube (World of JSaB) *Blixer (World of JSaB) *Mugman (World of Cuphead) *Hornet (World of Hollow Knight) Villains *The Three Mage-Sisters **Francisca **Flamberge **Zan Partizanne *Haltmann Works Company **Pres. Haltmann **Susie **Namba *Nightmare Enterprises Remnants *Sky Break **Saiborg Zenmetsu ***Saiborg Zenmetsu (Alter Reality) **Fraston **Wilt **Deviunny **Chaods **Despacto *Aeon Hero *Sei *Shi *Dark Meta Knight *Valkyrie Tribe **Nychrus **Blagalir **Akana *Galeem (World of SSB) *Flowey / Last Sans (World of Undertale, controlled by Valfrey) *Spectre (World of JSaB, aka La Danse Macabre boss) *Devil (World of Cuphead) *King Dice (World of Cuphead) *Glasser (World of Cuphead, controlled by Akana) Others * Mario (Knightro ver.) * Knightro * Forceon Collaboration with Kirby; Miracle Friends + TBA Kirby: Returning Legends Storyboard/Comic TBA Themes The opening theme of Kirby: Returning Legends is i-mage , while the ending theme is Unti-L. Trivia * This is the first fanon anime series to feature chapters and characters that come from other franchises (Undertale, Super Smash Bros., Cuphead and Just Shapes and Beats) ** This setting appears to foreshadow Knightro Story — an original Super Smash Bros story planned by JH99. * For unknown reasons, the series is not given English opening and ending themes, which would be unusual for a English dubbed anime. * Calavento was mentioned various times in the anime. * Some of the A.R. World characters (such as Asgore, Cuphead and Lycanthropy) have either their faces obscured or only their back view is shown. The reason for this is unknown. * Starting from February 9, 2020, all female OCs (except Akana) are given eyelashes to indicate their gender. Artworks (World of Kirby Characters) Kirby_KRL.png|Kirby 無標題154 20191202192952.png|Pod 無標題155 20191202204416.png|Blue and Crimson 無標題165 20191207220739.png|Chaods and Deviunny Anime Wilt.png|Wilt Anime Ravia.png|Ravia Anime Fraston.png|Fraston Anime Doppee.png|Depod 無標題185 20200105104548.png|Nychrus Female Galacta Knight.png|Gala Dark Hyness EX.png|Dark Hyness Mogami.png|Saiborg Zenmetsu Kaisei.png|Saiborg Zenmetsu (Alter Reality) Valfrey.png|Valfrey Artworks (A.R. Worlds Characters) Sans KRL.png|Sans SPOILER FLOWEY KRL-1.png|Flowey (Version 1) SPOILER FLOWEY KRL-2.png|Flowey/Asriel Dreemurr/Last Sans (Version 2) "Screenshots" SPOILER RED KRL.png Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Unfinished Articles Category:List Category:Anime Category:Fanime Category:JH99 Category:Fan series Category:Crossover Category:Other Franchises Category:Fanon